memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
A starship such as normally had a complement of approximately 1,000-6,000 crewmembers, including civilian residents and families. From commissioning in 2363 until destruction in 2371, crewmembers joined the crew, and some departed or were lost. As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan, and Human members. ( ) Over the course of its mission crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. Crew manifest Civilian residents are listed without Starfleet ranks. A * Ensign Alans * Alexandra * Ensign Tess Allenby * Ensign Anaya * Annette * Lieutenant Commander Argyle * Crewman Aron * Jeff Arton * Jeremy Aster * Lieutenant Marla Aster B * Lieutenant * Doctor Balthus * Lieutenant junior grade Reginald Barclay * Lieutenant Barnaby * Lieutenant Bartel * Beck * * Ensign * Doctor Harry Bernard, Sr. * Harry Bernard * Lieutenant Commander * Ensign Janet Brooks * Marc Brooks * Chief Brossmer * Ensign Brower * Ensign * Crewman Burton * Eric Burton C * Ensign Cabot * Ensign Maddy Calloway * Ensign * Cartaino * Ensign Cheney * Lieutenant Clancy * Ensign * Science Officer Tom Corbin * Ensign Corelki * Lieutenant Corell * Lieutenant Costa * Commander Beverly Crusher * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher D * Lieutenant * Lieutenant junior grade Jenna D'Sora * Chief * Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren * Lieutenant Commander Data * Ensign Davies * Ensign * Lieutenant Dean * Science Officer Deng * Ensign (engineer) * Ensign (flight control officer) * Donaldson * Lieutenant * Ensign Suzanne Dumont E * Eric F * Fang-lee * Lieutenant Farrell * Ensign Felton * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Ensign * Marissa Flores * Lieutenant Foley * Lieutenant * Jeffrey Fratis G * Ensign Gates * Ensign Gibson * Lieutenant Diana Giddings * Chief Gillespie * Ensign Giusti * CPO Gladstone * Ensign * Ensign Sonya Gomez * Gordon * Jay Gordon Graas * Guinan H * Doctor Hacopian * Lieutenant Edward Hagler * Crewman * Ensign Haskell * Ensign * Lieutenant * Chief Hedrick * Christy Henshaw * Ensign Herbert * Geologist Hildebrant * Doctor * Ensign Hoy * Chief Maggie Hubbell * Ensign Hutchinson I * Keiko Ishikawa O'Brien J * Lieutenant Jae * Ensign * Lieutenant J'Dan * Edward Jellico * Lieutenant Francisca Juarez K * Kaminer * Ensign Kane * Ensign Keller * Chief Kelso * Kenicki * Kristin * Jake Kurland * Commander Kurn * Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Kwan L * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Lieutenant * Lieutenant junior grade Sam Lavelle * * Ensign Robin Lefler * Lieutenant * Ensign Lin * Ensign Locklin * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Longo * Ensign * Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch M * Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal * Ensign Mandel * Ensign Markson * Lieutenant junior grade Marquez * Doctor * Crewmember Martinez * Nurse McClukidge * Lieutenant McDowell * Ensign McKnight * Lieutenant Commander * Ensign Mendon * Paul Menegay * Lieutenant Minnerly * Lieutenant junior grade Monroe * Mot * Munoz N * Ensign Nagel * Lieutenant Nara * Mrs. Narsu * Crewman * Lieutenant O * Keiko O'Brien * Chief Miles Edward O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Lieutenant junior grade Alyssa Ogawa P * Specialist Alfonse Pacelli * Lieutenant junior grade * Ensign Pavlik * Ensign Peeples * Chief Pendleton * Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Lieutenant Pierson * Lieutenant Pinder * Jake Potts * Willie Potts * Lieutenant Andrew Powell * Lieutenant Ben Prieto * Metallurgist Prixus * Commander Katherine Pulaski R * Ensign Sariel Rager * Ensign Rainer * Crewman Ramos * Ensign Reel * Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes * Science Officer * Commander William T. Riker * Lieutenant Ro Laren * Lieutenant B.G. Robinson * Alexander Rozhenko * Russell S * Chief Salazar * Ensign Bruno Salvatore * Sandoval * Lieutenant Selar * Lieutenant * Setti * Commander Shelby * Engineer Sherbourne * Engineer Jim Shimoda * Lieutenant junior grade Shipley * Lieutenant junior grade * Ensign Sito Jaxa * Tactical Officer Rebecca Smith * Lieutenant junior grade * Paterson Supra * Clara Sutter * Ensign Daniel Sutter * Science Officer Swenson T * Ensign * Ensign Taitt * Crewman Simon Tarses * Ensign Taurik * Nurse * Ensign Thorne * Ensign Torigan * Lieutenant Torres * Ensign Towles * Ensign Toya * Commander Deanna Troi * Lieutenant junior grade Lian T'Su * Ensign U * Lieutenant Umbato V * Lieutenant Van Mayter W * Lieutenant Darian Wallace * Historian Whalen * Ensign * Lieutenant Wong * Lieutenant Commander Worf * Lieutenant Y * Lieutenant Natasha Yar * Ensign Youngblood Z * Lieutenant Anaanda Ziff Alternate and parallel personnel * Lieutenant Barrett * Lieutenant Gaines * Greenburg * Captain Thomas Halloway * Doctor Joshua Kim * Commander Kieran MacDuff * Lieutenant Walter Pierce * Eric-Christopher Rozhenko * Shannara Rozhenko * Lieutenant Suna * Ensign Thomas Unnamed crewmembers * Ten Forward personnel * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel]] Apocrypha * In DC comic book stories, the crew also included an Axgardian, Mister Forthol, in 2366. cs:Posádka USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:Tripulación USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel